


The Orchard

by SparklesMartini



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Apples, Baby, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklesMartini/pseuds/SparklesMartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta go to a birthday party at an apple orchard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orchard

The sun shines down on the car as they drive across the country road to the apple orchard. “I would much rather be at home,” Katniss grumbles looking out the window. As they approach the orchard, they catch up to traffic and turn in after a line of other cars.

“It’s a beautiful day and you love weather like this. You know we promised Annie and Finnick we’d be here and we can’t very well miss the party. If you don’t want to stay long, though, we don’t have to. You just let me know when you’re ready to go,” Peeta replies smiling slightly, trying to placate her. He’s always understood her and knows that she responds best when he is logical with his arguments. She doesn’t respond well to confrontation especially when it involves her feelings. Today is different, though, because all she can see is red. The combination of slow moving cars and the crowd of people walking in the road, unmindful of the cars even with their children and strollers in tow is taking its toll on her. Luckily Peeta is driving because Katniss does not have the patience for it. This is supposed to be a fun day, she thinks.  
Taking a deep, steadying breath, she leans her head back and closes her eyes while Peeta navigates the car, following the brightly waving flags of the employees directing traffic deeper in to the orchard. 

After they park the car, an eternity later, Katniss thinks, they climb out and Peeta opens the back to grab the cake he made for little Finn. Hand in hand they walk back toward the front of the property to locate their friends. She tugs at Peeta’s hand so they make sure to stay as far from the edge of the driveway as possible. Katniss refuses to be one of those people, the inconsiderate ones who were blocking the road when they drove in.

“I know its not his fault,” Katniss begins petulantly, “but couldn’t he have a birthday during a non-busy time of year?”

Peeta chuckles, “Katniss, its fall and it is a beautiful day. Of course everyone is going to want to be out here. There’s pony rides and hayrides and – oh, look, there’s a rock climbing wall.”

Katniss gives him a disbelieving look, “Are you going to climb the wall?” she asks him.

“No, I’m just pointing it out because it looks fun. You’re the climber, not me.” He winks at her and she scowls back. 

“Not likely,” she replies. Changing the subject she says, “It looks like a pumpkin patch exploded here, I thought this was an apple orchard.”

“We should get one,” Peeta states happily, ignoring her sour mood. “Just think of all the things that we can do if we get pumpkins, Katniss. We could decorate them and bake the seeds or I could make you a pie.”  
His singsong tone is not lost on her and her bad mood lifts as she contemplates the pumpkin-y goodness that Peeta is likely to create for her. He looks over at her and smiles when he sees a small smile hovering on her lips. The promise of food tends to lift her spirits.

"You have the best ideas. Let's wait until we leave to pick them out, though."

 

Finding the barn labeled “Odair party,” they walk in and observe the picnic tables set up with trays of food. Peeta places the cake on the table between the paper plates and plastic silverware. Annie and Finnick are standing near the table and Annie gushes over how great the cake looks. 

“Where’s little Finn?” Peeta asks. “I’d like to see how the birthday boy likes his cake. He was very specific with his request.”

“He’s over running through the hay maze outside,” Finnick replies. They continue chatting, but Katniss tunes them out as she looks around. There are kids running through the barn giggling, cups of apple cider tipped over with bees circling, and several parents and relatives standing about laughing and talking loudly.

“I’m going to go say hi,” she says, excusing herself from the chaos. The other three nod and let her slip away. Outside, the sun warms her as she makes her way over to see Finn and several other children running through a fenced-in area filled with loose hay, a few bales set up for them to run around or climb on.

“Aunt Katniss!” little Finn shrieks happily and runs over to hug her legs through the wide slats of the fence. His green eyes dance with mirth. “Do you know its my birthday?” 

Smiling, Katniss crouches a bit to hug him back. “I do! Are you having a fun time?”

“Yes! Watch this,” he says and runs off to jump on top of the nearest bale of hay. “Look how fast I can go!” He jumps down and races to the other end of the fence. Katniss watches the four-year-old fondly as he shows off his stunts.

 

After a few minutes Katniss walks back to the barn where she sees Peeta still chatting with Annie. She stands to the side until he notices her and she holds up a white paper bag that she picked up from the stack on the table and waves it at him. When he finishes up, he walks over to her. “I thought we could pick some of our own apples,” she says. “And maybe loose the crowd for a bit.” Peeta smiles and takes her hand as he agrees.

They walk off toward the trees and Katniss steers Peeta away from the row labeled ‘Honey Crisp.’ “That’s the most popular variety here and there are people everywhere. I know its your favorite kind, but lets get something different this time.”

Affable as ever, Peeta agrees with a grin, knowing that Katniss just needs some time away from the people and the crowds. “These are good for baking,” he says gesturing toward an empty row. They stroll along and Peeta swings her hand gently between them. Her slim fingers are warm and soft. The further they walk into the grove, the more he can feel the tension leave her. In the trees has always been where Katniss is most comfortable. 

 

They stop halfway down the row and reach for the fruit on the low branches. They’re silent for a few minutes as they fill their bag with the sweet fruit.

Katniss pauses in her picking and looks at Peeta. “Sorry about earlier,” she says apologetically. “I’m just having a harder time with this than I expected. I mean, I’m glad we’re finally going to have a baby of our own, but I’m still scared.” She places her free hand on her stomach and he can’t help the huge grin that breaks out on his face.

“Katniss, you don’t have to apologize to me. We knew that this would be a big change and I’m so happy. We’re a team and we’re in this together so you don’t have to worry about anything alone.” He steps closer to her and places his hand over hers on her belly. She closes her eyes and basks in his warmth and the warmth of the sun. “In a few years maybe it’ll be us hosting a birthday party here.”

Her eyes fly open and she sees the teasing glint in his eyes. “Not on your life. Besides, considering that we just found out, I’d say this little peanut’s birthday won’t coincide with apple orchard parties.”

Peeta sighs contentedly and hugs Katniss to him. “You’re going to be the best mom, Katniss. You’ll teach our daughter to climb trees and she’ll be up there among the green leaves picking apples from the highest branches.”

“So, we’re having a girl, Mr. Mellark?” she laughs.

“I’m sure we are, Mrs. Mellark,” he answers.

She looks down at the full bag of apples at their feet. “I suppose we’ve run off for long enough. What do you say we go share the good news with everyone? I’m sure they’ll be happy to hear about Baby Mellark.”

“Nothing would make me happier,” Peeta answers.


End file.
